


All except him

by Iaminfactlarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man:Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is rough, But Sweet, Love you girl, M/M, Peter is also pretty freaking smart, and Peter is sunshine, but like not a whole lot lol, cute lil kiss perhaps?, mention of death (Peters parents and uncle), wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaminfactlarry/pseuds/Iaminfactlarry
Summary: Everyone was scared of Bucky, all except for Peter.





	All except him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to one of my friends. It’s pretty late but she knows why. And since I dont know how to properly gift this to her on here, I’m just gonna post the link and hope for the best. 
> 
> Brook, hope you like it :) 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

The sun was shining bright on him, wind brushing his hair out of his face. The air smelt of flowers and rain, and everyone around him was happy and joyful. 

Bucky never felt so out of place. 

Ever since the reversal of the snap, he felt even more closed off than before. He didn’t want to get close to anyone and lose them. 

He knows that he was a lucky one because he was one of the people who disappeared, but he realized that whatever happens, he might lose someone. 

Even Steve was surprised by the attitude change, now scared to talk about anything other than a mission. 

Of course this didn’t mean that Bucky wasn’t aware, he was completely aware. He saw the scared looks he got from Natasha, who is one of the most fearless. He saw the distant looks from Tony, who had come to the agreement with Bucky that the water under the bridge will take a long time to tame. He knew, yet he was all to wrapped up in his own fear to do anything about it. 

The only person who seems to have no reaction towards Bucky's seemingly ruthless moods was Peter. 

The boy was bubbly and excited all the time, so full of life and wanting to make the world a better place. His honey doe eyes and soft brown locks made him look innocent and pure. His smile broke the room into a song that no one even knew. If Bucky was in the same room as Peter, everyone was calm because that’s what the boy does; he makes people feel safe. 

Which is why Bucky made it so the boy could never talk to him in extent. 

The first time they met was for a meeting. Everyone was gathered around and ready to meet Spider-Man. At this point, no one knew who the person was behind the mask except for Tony, who seemed to be like a protective guardian to the kid. 

Bucky had stood in the corner, eyes on the ground. He wanted to know the person who dodged his punch a while back, and he also wanted to know who was responsible for making the city safe again. 

Everyone was sitting down, early because they all lived or trained there. The guardians were off planet but were ready for a call at any moment, Thor was with them. Doctor Strange and Wong had already had the meeting with the kid, also knowing the briefing they were about to be given. Everyone else was there at a table. 

The door had opened and Bucky looked up at the sudden noise of someone tripping into the room, and was shocked at the sight. In stumbled a disheveled looking teen. His frame was petite and he was tiny. His eyes were wide and excited, lips tugging into a small smile. 

“Hi! Sorry I’m late?” He spoke, voice like warm honey, “Am I late? Or..?” He looked around and noticed that everyone was already there. 

“You’re not late kid, we’re just early.” Tony said, standing up and pulling the teen into a hug, “Come on, meet everyone.” He ushered the kid into the room and started introducing him one by one to the group. 

Bucky's head was tilted downwards, looking down while everyone was being kindly greeted. After about 5 minutes, there’d been a lull in the room, awkward and suffocating, the words spoken from the billionaire sounded in a whisper, “He doesn’t really like talking to people.” 

“Oh, come on Mr. Stark! I have to meet everyone!” 

And with that, everyone stared on, watching the teen bounce up to the older man, “Hi!” The soft voice spoke, “I’m Peter Parker.” 

Bucky looked up, staring back at Peter. He took in the sight of his face up close. His eyes were bright and shining, his smile was even softer in the close proximity, he smelled of strawberries and vanilla, and Bucky didn’t know what to do. 

So he glared. 

“Hi.” He said coldly, icy blue eyes cutting into the warm brown eyes staring back. 

“You’re Bucky, right?” Peter asked, eager to finally meet the man who had been Steve’s best friend. 

The soldier was surprised that the teen knew about him, or even cared. He was taken aback at how pleased Peter sounded to meet him. 

“Yes.” Came the short reply, but the man felt warmth spread across his cheeks when the younger boy broke out into a big sunshine smile. 

Bucky looked back down, trying to conceal his blush, and heard a hum of understanding from the boy and then footsteps walking away. 

When he looked back up, everyone was looking at him with wonderment, which quickly was shut down when he snarled at them. 

All except for Peter. 

  
  


Bucky gazed over the park, breathing in the fresh air. Maybe he was out of place, softness never truly finding a home inside of him, but sometimes he wished it had. 

He wanted to be nice and smile and laugh, but was always held back by his own mind telling him that it’ll make him weak. 

The man looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth that the sun provided. 

“Bucky?” a familiar voice sounded, “Is that you?” 

The man snapped his eyes open and turned to look at the source on the words, eyes widening when he saw Peter standing next to the bench he was sitting in with a dog in his arms. 

“Hello.” He responded, not wanting to show any interest in the boy. 

There was some shuffling and then Peter sat down right next to him, “Hi.” He said, dog now perched on his lap, “How are you?” 

Bucky glared at him, saying nothing. Better not to talk. 

The boy smiled softly and nodded, “You know, I understand.” He confessed, hands petting the animal on his lap. 

The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, understand what? 

“What?” He said, not able to stop his curiosity. 

“I understand what you’re doing.” He said, “It’s not gonna work by the way.” 

Bucky stared at Peter for a while, “What am I doing?” He bit out sharply, trying to get the boy to leave him alone. 

“You’re mean so you don’t get hurt again. I get it.” 

Those words took the breath of out Bucky's lungs. Was he that transparent? 

“How could you get it?” He asked suddenly, not knowing why. 

“I lost my parents when I was young. I don’t really remember them all too well but it happened. I also lost my uncle Ben just a couple years ago. That made me go nonverbal. I stopped talking to everyone except for my aunt, May. I was scared.” He explained, eyes trained on the man’s, “It’s okay to be scared.” 

Bucky stared, eyes softening, “I’m sorry.” He said, voice rough. 

“You don’t have to be,” Peter smiled, “I’m okay now,” he paused, looking the older man over, “You’ll end up caring for someone, or wanting to care for someone.”

_ You, _ Bucky thought but shook his head at the invading thought, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

Peter nodded and smiled, “I’m sure you will be.” He whispered. 

Bucky looked down and fought a smile urging its way into his lips. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and he was so scared of this feeling. 

No one made a move to leave or stand up, so they sat there for some minutes, Peters presence calming Bucky's anxiety. 

“Do you want to get ice cream? Or coffee?” Peter broke the silence. 

“I-“ Bucky started, eyes hardening at the boy, trying to convey a pass up to the offer, until he found himself with a lap full of fluff. 

The man was startled at the puppy jumping on him, tail wagging and looking somehow hopeful. 

_ Can dogs even be hopeful?  _

As if it was instinct, Bucky lifted his right hand and started petting the dog. 

Reluctantly he looked up and nodded at the boy, “Coffee sounds good.” He said, voice gruff and full of false irritation. 

“Great!” Peter exclaimed, “Brutus, come on boy, we got what we wanted.” The teen patted his lap and the dog excitedly bounced to his owner. “Good boy!” 

“Brutus?” Bucky asked, slipping amusement into the name, “For such a tiny thing?” He gestures to the animal and Peter giggled, standing up. 

“Yea,” he clipped a pink leash back on Brutus and set him down, gripping tightly onto the string, “Thought it’d be adorable to name him a strong name…” a pause, “Chihuahuas are crazy. This one’s a mix as well!” 

At the sound of Peters giggle, Bucky felt butterflies erupt in his stomach and his heart pounding faster by the second. The sound was so… beautiful. Bucky swears that he would do anything to hear it again, but tried to quickly shut down the thoughts. 

It didn’t work. 

“It is adorable.” He blurts out as he was standing up, not really knowing if he’s talking about the name or Peters perfect laugh, but was lucky to know that the teen thought he was talking about the former. 

“Right?!” He beamed, “I thought so!” 

Bucky couldn’t help but to laugh and nod to the left, “There’s a Starbucks just over there.” 

Peter nodded and started walking in that direction, Brutus happily following. 

Bucky trailed behind him, wondering just what the hell he was doing. 

The walk was spent in comfortable silence and as they arrived, they noticed a sign that said “no pets allowed” 

Bucky looked over to the teen apologetically, “Just give me your order, I’ll buy.” 

The boy quickly shook his head in protest, opening his mouth to express his thoughts but Bucky beat him, “If you say anything other than a drink order, I’m leaving.” He threatened and the teens shoulders slumped, but he let a small smile slip onto his face. 

“Only if you’re sure.” He said and waited for Bucky to indicate to continue, at the nod of approval he grinned wider, “I’ve been told to cut down on coffee, so get me a pink drink. Whichever size you want to buy me, I don’t mind.” 

Bucky laughed at the information, “No coffee? Why not?” 

“The bite made my senses go crazy… wouldn’t be the best thing to get jittery from multiple cups of coffee.” He explained, “I have a cup once a day but that’s all.” 

Bucky hummed, “Okay, one pink drink coming up.” He said and entered the store. 

He ordered a black coffee for himself and a pink drink for Peter, a tall for him and a venti for Peter, and a pink cake pop that matched the drink for the teen as well. 

He paid and waited at the side for the drinks to be ready, metal hand already clutching a small paper bag with the pastry. 

“Tall Black coffee and a pink drink for Bucky?” A barista announced and the man walked over and carefully carried the drinks away, “Thank you.” He smiled at the worker and headed out the door.

Peter was sitting down at a table set outside of the café, Brutus’ leash around the seats leg and the puppy on Peters lap. 

Bucky walked over and sat in front of the boy, “Here you go.” He said, handing the drink and paper bag to the boy. 

“What’s this?” Peter asked, opening the bag and smiling, “Bucky…” he stared and leaned over to grab something out of his pocket, which the man assumed was a wallet. 

“Stop,” he spoke softly, “it matched your drink. Thought you’d like it.” 

“But, I asked! I should’ve paid!” He pouted, but at Bucky's stern expression put away his wallet. 

“I wanted to pay. Deal with it.” 

The man’s words were sharp but there was a hint of playfulness in the tone, his shoulders relaxed and eyes sparkling in a way that Peter has honestly never seen before. 

“Okay.” Peter said, taking a sip of his drink, “Thank you.” 

  
  


-

  
  


When they got to the compound, Peter and Bucky were in good company. They both got comfortable with the silence that lingers with them. 

They stayed outside of the Starbucks for the time they finished their drinks and Peter ate his cake pop, talking only when necessary but about small things like music. 

Almost everyone was there, and Bucky quickly wiped the smile from his face and glared at the onlookers. They all looked shocked to see them together but no one said a word. Peter greeted everyone with a bubbly  _ Hi! _ And Bucky just kept on staring, until of course the teen nudged him with his elbow and looked at him with big, bright eyes, letting out a sigh and a forced out  _ Hello. _

Peter smiled brightly and grabbed Bucky's hand, tugging him over to his bedroom. 

The man didn’t know what was happening, but found that he couldn’t protest anything that the boy wanted to do. 

They entered the room and Peter closed the door behind them. 

“Bucky.” 

“Peter.” 

The boy smiled and strode over to the man and laid his hands on the man’s cheeks, leaning forward, breath smelling of strawberries and frosting, “Bucky.” He whispered against his lips. 

Bucky felt like he was frozen, his heart was pounding so fast that he thought it was going to give out, his knees were seconds from clipping to the ground, his lungs were having a difficult time remembering how to breathe, and his head was spinning. But, he also felt the most alive he’s ever felt looking into the doe eyes. 

“Peter.” He whispered, leaning forward as well, lips ghosting against each other. 

“Can I kiss you?” The boy asked and instead of answering, Bucky closed the gap, letting the action give the answer. 

Peter sighed in response, kissing back, hands finding their way to Bucky's sides, pulling him closer. 

Bucky hadn’t kissed anyone is years and was a bit out of practice, and he could tell that Peter had only had kissed one thing, the back of his hand. 

Both clumsy but eager, the kiss was messy but they both were so wrapped up in each other that it didn’t matter. 

Until they needed to catch their breath. 

They pulled away, looking at each other and Peter just burst out into giggles. 

Bucky felt self conscious, “What?” He asked hesitantly, scared that the boy will say something like  _ “You fell for it!” _ Or whatever could lead to heartbreak. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months!” The teen exclaimed between breaths, “The moment I met you properly, and it just happened and I’m not sure it’s not a dream yet.” 

Bucky sighed in relief, “It’s not a dream,” he said “It’s real.” 

“I didn’t know if you were gonna yell at me.” The boy said, suddenly sobering up from his fit of laughter, “I was scared that I would ruin whatever friendship we could’ve had… but I couldn’t help it.” He confessed, hands fiddling, only stopping when the older man reached out to grab them. 

“I stayed away from you because you always made me feel safe,” Bucky paused, clearing his throat, “it’s not normal for me to feel like that, and it scared me.” 

Peter nodded and leaned forward again, kissing the man's cheek, “It’s okay to be cautious, but not overly so. You might lose out on opportunities.” 

Bucky chuckled, “I see that now.” 

Peter laughed and walked to the door, “Come on, it’s movie night!” 

Bucky grumbled under his breath but walked out of the room. 

When they got into the living area, everyone was sitting on chairs, at least everyone who lived there. 

“C’mon.” The teen led the man over to the loveseat and waited for Bucky to sit down and get comfortable, and then plopped right on top of the man’s lap. 

The man was startled but didn’t let it show, wrapping his arms around the small boy. 

Everyone, silent as the night, stared in complete confusion and interest. 

Bucky glared at them and everyone went back to fussing about food and movies and covers. 

And if Bucky smiled fondly when Peter started snoring in the middle of the movie, no one will tell. 

Because they’re still fucking scared of him. 

All except for Peter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tumblr: Heyimstarker


End file.
